Future's Twins
by GoddessMoonLady
Summary: HIATUS A girl from the Future comes back to Hogwarts to retrieve her twin brother who had been dropped there as a baby. OC! AU! Please Go Here- : / / goddessmoonlady . livejournal . com / 2309 . html for a VERY important AN subtract spaces
1. Serenity's Arrival

Future's Twins Chap. 1: Serenity Arrives GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: Hi! evil grin Harry: Uh oh... she's up to something. GML: innocent blink Me? Would I be up to something? Harry: cringe Stop that! That's just plain scary. Right Dra? Dra? looks around GML: sing-song Sorry, Draco can't come to the phone right now. He's a bit 'tied' up at the moment. smirk Snape: frowns Where is he? sigh Serenity, where did you hide your housemate? GML: blinks What makes you think I did anything? Draco: comes bouncing into the room tied to a chair and gagged MmmmPH! MM..Mmmph! Snape: raises eyebrow GML: Uh.. Draco! Where have you been?! Harry: removes gag Draco: shouting Where the Hell do you think I've been!?! You psychotic Bitch! You locked me in a broom closet!! You Damn, good for nothing- MMmmph! GML: Puts wand away Magi-gags. Gotta love 'em. sigh Snape: I'm not even gonna ask what he did. GML: Good. 'Cause I wasn't gonna tell you anyways. smiles innocently All I was gonna say was I don't own 'HP'. JKR does! Harry: evil grin Can I have Draco now? GML: Only if I can watch. Harry: grins and starts dragging the chair out of the room GML: All right! Some action! follows  
  
Serenity stood looking around her at her surroundings. She knew he was here. She could feel him. Her brother. Her precious twin. Long stolen from their crib and tossed into this time and place. But why? Why would someone steel a child from a different time just to drop him here? It made no sense to her what so ever.  
  
'But what ever the reasoning, he's here. And I'll find him.' She examined the grounds on which she stood.  
  
A huge castle rose up out of the dark a few minutes walk ahead of her. A lake to her left reflecting the twilight sky. The mix of orange, red, and blue cascading over the dark water. The just appearing stars twinkling, interspersed through out. She could practically feel the magic crackling in the air.  
  
She closed her enchanting silver-emerald green eyes and took a deep breath, letting the magic flow over her. She scanned it, searching for just the right signature. There! She opened her eyes and smiled. The first real smile in years. He was definitely here.  
  
She started up the path to the castle door. She knew this place. This was Hogwarts. As it was in history books. As it was before the Great War. As it was when their grandparents had known it.  
  
She felt exhilarated. She was living history! She was the only one of her generation to see Hogwarts as it had once been. Before it was destroyed in the war. The only one, except her brother.  
  
She retch the door and pushed. It swung easily on it's hinges. She entered looking around. It felt, to her, like a museum. She couldn't help but smile wider as she brushed her silver-black fringe out of her eyes. She loved History. It was her best subject, with Charms a close second.  
  
'If I remember our texts right, The Headmaster's office is located on the seventh floor.' She nodded and made for the staircase. She followed the directions she'd memorized from her school History text book before coming here and quickly found her way to the rest of the main staircases. As she retch the seventh floor she felt exhausted. She'd never climbed so many stairs in her life! How did her brother DO it?  
  
'Oh, dear. Now which way was it? Left or right from the main stairs?' She looked both ways, but they looked exactly the same. 'Damn! Stupid Idiot! How could I forget something like that!' She sighed and rubbed her temples.  
  
Lucky for her, three boys came down the left hall at that very moment. The slightly pale boy in the middle had Silver-blonde hair, and his two companions were dark haired and highly resembled gorillas. She sighed her thanks before stepping into their paths.  
  
"Um, Excuse me. Could one of you boys direct me to the Headmaster's office? I'm afraid I'm not certain the way."  
  
The blonde looked her up and down, "Yes. It's that way. When you see the gargoyle your there." He frowned, "Are you new to the school? I don't think I've seen you before."  
  
"You could say that. Actually, I'm looking for someone. I know he's here but I'm not sure exactly where. Now, You said the Headmaster's office was this way?" She turned the direction the boys had just come.  
  
"Yes, The only godforsaken gargoyle in the hall. Password's," He paused wrinkling his nose, "Twizzlers."  
  
She raised her eyebrow inquisitively and muttered to herself. "Well, what do you know. He really does have that candy fetish we're told about." She snorted slightly, "Thanks for your help..."  
  
"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. and this is Crabbe, and Goyle." He nodded at the boys and held out his hand, "And you are?"  
  
Both of her eyebrows shot up in surprise this time, "Serenity, Serenity Kenaz. Well... Draco, Thanks again for your help. Perhaps we'll see each other again. Good-bye." She nodded and made her way down the hall following his directions.  
  
The gargoyle was there just as Draco had said it would be. She walked up to it and gave the password. "Twizzlers" The Gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a moving staircase heading up. She stepped onto it and let it take her to the Headmaster's office door. She paused and took a deep breath then knocked.  
  
It was only a minute's pause before an old voice answered, "Come in."  
  
Serenity opened the door and looked around. She spotted the old man sitting behind a rather cluttered desk. She took a moment to study him. He looked just as all her books described. Right down to his half-moon glasses and rainbow colored robes. She frowned at this.  
  
"Can I help you young lady?" Albus Dumbledore asked examining the strange young girl standing before him. He could honestly say he'd never see her before in his life. His eyes took everything in.  
  
She looked about 16 and had silver-emerald green eyes. Her hair was mid- length, just past her shoulders, but that wasn't the odd thing. It was Silver-black. Not black with silver strips, or silver with black strips, but actually silver-black that shimmered in the light. She was slightly pale, as though she rarely went outside, and was wearing black robes with silver lining. What drew his attention was the badge attached to the left chest of her robes. A silver badge with a wand crossed by a snake and in green across the top was written 'Hogwarts WW Academy', and under the insignia, also in green, was '6th yr. Slytherin'.  
  
"You're the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore?" She asked, closing the door quietly and walking into the room to stand before his desk.  
  
"Yes, And you are, miss?" He was studying her critically. She was powerful, he could sense it, but there was something else about her. Something faintly familiar, yet totally unrecognizable. It was her magic. He'd felt a signature almost the same but not.  
  
"My name is Serenity Kenaz, sir. I'm a student at Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry Academy." She held out her hand, "I know I've probably confused you, I apologize. I'm from the future. The year 2046, After the 'Great War', as we know it." She kept her voice politely business like choosing her words carefully so as not to accidentally let too much slip.  
  
"Please, Have a seat. Lemon Drop?" he offered, she waved it away. She sat stiffly in the chair he motioned to.  
  
"After the war?" Dumbledore was honestly surprised, "And what would someone as young as yourself be doing here?"  
  
"I'm here on an important errand. My twin brother was kidnapped about 2 days after we where born and dropped into this time. I'm here to find him and bring him back." She kept her tone solid, hiding the emotional pain this fact brought on.  
  
"Your brother? And just what makes you believe he was left here?" Dumbledore asked inquisitively, "And why would anyone send a sixteen year old into the past?"  
  
"My mother found this on the floor near our bassinet the next morning. It took her and everyone helping fifteen years to figure out it's significance. And a year more to get the rights to time travel." She pulled a piece of parchment from her robe pocket and held it out to the aged Headmaster, ignoring the second question.  
  
He took it from her and read over it. It was yellow with age and worn at the edges suggesting that it was handled quite often. On the parchment few words were written:  
  
WT.  
  
Failure NOT optional. Get what He wants or Nagini gets you.  
  
LM  
  
He looked up at her in serious thought.  
  
"It took us years to figure out that WT stood for Wormtail and LM for Lucius Malfoy. The 'He' they are referring to is the Mental Case on a power trip, Voldemort. I don't know 'why' he wants my brother and I truly don't care. My parents and I just want him back home where he belongs." She glared at the piece of parchment as she took it back and replaced it in her pocket.  
  
"And just what makes you think he would be here at Hogwarts? He could be anywhere, your brother." Dumbledore looked at her contemplatively.  
  
"Simple. I sensed his magical signature the second I stepped onto the grounds. I know he's here and I intend to find him." She stated it as though it were common for sixteen year old witches and wizards to sense magic in the air. Let alone decipher different signatures.  
  
"Hmmm... You are an unusual young girl, Miss Kenaz. Speaking of which, I've never heard of that family name before. Kenaz. Are you Muggle born?" His voice was light, conversational. Serenity knew where he was taking this.  
  
"No. I'm a pureblood. My family simply changed our name. To signify our new lives after the Great War. I wasn't yet born, but my Grandmother tells me stories about it." She shifted her voice to conversational as well, still guarding her words.  
  
"Ah, and what was your old family name? One I would possibly know?"  
  
"Perhaps. I believe you might be familiar with it. I'm afraid I'm not in the position allow you such knowledge though. That is a guarded family secret."  
  
"Of course, of course. Now, how do you expect to do this search for your brother then?" Dumbledore gave her a light smile, though he was irritated that this girl seemed to be able to counter his subtle hinting.  
  
She opened her mouth to answer then paused, "To be quite honest, sir, I was rather hoping you could help me there. This school is rather large and there are many students. Perhaps you can come up with a way for me to find him without causing a stir."  
  
He thought for a moment, then smiled slightly, "Well, I suppose you could pose as an exchange student. Are you familiar with Beauxbatons Academy?"  
  
Serenity smirked, "As you can tell," she motioned to her badge, "I attend Hogwarts WWA, but I have read a lot about it and am quite familiar." What she didn't add was that everything she had read was in her Ancient History of Magic text book. Beauxbatons Acad. was destroyed during the Great War as well by The Dark Lords forces for giving aid to the light. The only ancient Magic school still standing as it always had is Durmstrang and that was abandoned just after the end of the war and now stands as an ancient reminder of what the wizarding world once was.  
  
"Excellent. You will be a new exchange student from Beauxbatons. Your in your sixth year of course. We'll need to get you new school supplies, and Hogwarts Uniforms. Incidentally, are those your school robes?" He asked looking at the black and silver robes she wore. They were closed so he couldn't see the Green silk frame-hugging sleeveless top and forest green hip-hugging dragon hyde pants underneath, or her black ankle boots.  
  
"This?" She looked down at herself, opening her robes to reveal the rest of her clothes, "Oh! No. We don't wear uniforms. They stopped about halfway through my Mum and Dad's fourth year. Something about promoting individuality or something. No, These are my personal clothes. The only requirement is to where your Hogwarts school badge everyday. Well, except on weekends."  
  
"Ah, then we will definitely have to get you some new robes and such." He stood and walked to the fireplace. Tanking some powder from a jar on the mantel he tossed it into the fire, turning it green. "Minerva McGonagal" About a moment later a rather strict looking woman's head appeared in the fireplace.  
  
"Yes, Albus? What is it?" She looked up at the Headmaster questioningly.  
  
"Could you please come through Minerva? We have a new exchange student that will need your assistance." He smiled kindly.  
  
"New student Albus? I'll be right through." She disappeared. Albus turned to Serenity.  
  
"You may want to remove your Hogwarts badge. I believe we should keep your true reasons between us." Serenity nodded and removed her badge from her chest and placed it into her robes pocket. A moment later the woman stepped through. She looked around, taking in the young girl sitting before the Headmaster's desk.  
  
"Minerva, allow me to introduce you to Serenity Kenaz. She's our new exchange student from Beauxbatons. Serenity, This is Minerva McGonagal, our Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor, and Head of Gryffindor house." Dumbledore introduced the two.  
  
"Bonjour, Madame McGonagal, It is a pleaser to make your acquaintance." Serenity smiled, extending her hand. She smirked mentally at the surprise in Dumbledore's eyes. Language was a required subject at HWWA. She could speak French, Spanish, Latin, German, as well as many other languages.  
  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Serenity. I must say, your English is quite well for a French student." Minerva smiled and excepted her hand.  
  
Serenity chuckled slightly, "Thank you. My parents are English though we live in Paris. I can speak both perfectly, though English is the language my parents prefer at home. They say I speak enough French at school as it is."  
  
"Of course." Minerva smiled, "Now Albus, I doubt you called me here just to introduce me. What was it you needed?"  
  
"Ah, yes, of course. Serenity, here, is in need of school supplies and Uniforms. I was rather hoping you would be willing to escort her to Diagon alley to purchase them." Dumbledore smiled.  
  
"Of course, Albus. We'll leave in about an hour as it is about a quarter till 6 now. Has she been sorted yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I figured we could do that after she retrieves her new things. Why don't the two of you head down to the kitchens and have an early breakfast. You can leave after you Finish." He sat back in his chair smiling.  
  
"An excellent idea. Albus. Now, If you'll just follow me Ms. Kenaz, we'll eat and then set off." McGonagal led the way out of the room.  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore. You've been most helpful." With that Serenity followed McGonagal out of the room.  
  
They descended the many staircases to the Entrance Hall. Serenity followed the Professor as she turned for the Dungeons. She knew perfectly well where the kitchens were. She knew everything about the old Hogwarts. If not from her Trusty History text, then from her Grandpa. He was always ready with a story of before he changed their family name. Stories about when he was attending Hogwarts.  
  
Serenity lived for these stories. They were the highlights of her day. She loved hearing them as much as Grandpa Damien loved telling them. It was almost as though he was reliving it all. The sneaking around after hours, laughing with his friends, annoying the teachers, and worrying about exams.  
  
The one subject her grandpa didn't like talking about was the war. He had told her the first and last time she had asked, when she was four, that it was his worst memories and he'd rather forget his part in it all.  
  
McGonagal stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit dish. She retch out and tickled the pear. It wiggled and a doorknob appeared. She pushed the door open and led the way inside. Serenity's eyes went wide with wonder as her Grandpa's stories came to life.  
  
A house elf wearing an odd assortment of clothes came scurrying up to them. Serenity stared at him. What was a house elf doing wearing clothes? Unless-  
  
"What can Dobby be getting for Professor and Professor's guest this morning?" Dobby asked eagerly. So it was Dobby! Her Grandpa had told her about him. About how he'd been freed from his old masters and now worked for Hogwarts.  
  
"Some breakfast would be nice, Dobby. This is Serenity Kenaz. Miss Kenaz is a transfer student from Beauxbatons. She will be spending the rest of the year with us." McGonagal introduced her.  
  
"It is nice to be meeting you Miss. Dobby will be bringing you plenty to eat." With that he scurried away to fetch their food. McGonagal led the way to a small table off to one side of the room, out of the way. they were only seated for a moment when Dobby and three other elves brought their food.  
  
"Merci, Dobby. It looks delicious." Serenity smiled before digging in.  
  
Dobby jumped excitedly at being thanked. Serenity watched him out of the corner of her eye in amusement. Her grandpa wasn't exaggerating about this elf.  
  
"Now, as soon as we're finished we'll walk to Hogsmeade and Floo from there to Diagon Alley. No need to rush." With that McGonagal started in on her breakfast as well. They ate their meals in relative silence, listening to the house elves going about preparing breakfast for the rest of the school.  
  
GML: Well? What do you think? I rather like it. It's nothing like my usual stories but then again, I like unusual and unexpected stories. Harry: Think that has anything to do with YOU being unusual? raises eyebrow GML: glare You want me to gag and tie you up and hide you in Sevy's quarters so he doesn't know your there? Just think, you'd get to watch him wank off like he does every Saturday night. Draco: rinkles nose How the Hell do you know he wanks off every Saturday? GML: evil grin You honestly wanna know? H&D: NO! GML: Didn't think so. Anyways, I hope you liked the fic! Now, REVIEW!!! Snape: Walks in D&H: looks at him in disgust Snape: What? Why do I get the feeling I've missed something? Why are you two looking at me like that? H&D: flee the room Snape: What did I say? 


	2. Serenity's First Day

Future's Twins Chap. 2: Serenity's First Day GoddessMoonLady Diclaimer: GML: Bonjour everyone! Draco: Oh, no. She's learning French. As if her English isn't bad enough. Harry: snicker Tell me about it. GML: Shut it, both of you! My English is just fine! Harry: Yeah. Riiiiiiiight. GML: waks him in the back of the head Humph! Snape: sigh Tell the people what your here to say and get on with it! You can argue over how well you speak english later. GML: Ok, ok! Crabby-ass Snape: glares 15 pnts from Slytherin. GML: Fuck. sigh I don't own 'HP'. Though if I did I'd certainly have quite a few Horrors in line for Sevy here. Snape: glare Don't call me Sevy! GML: rolls eyes  
  
Serenity and McGonagall finished their breakfast about a half hour later and prepered to set off. As they came out of the dungeons Serenity caught sight of a few students sitting in the Great Hall. There were only about fifteen as it was very early.  
  
McGonagall led her out the door and down the path that she had traveled the night before coming to the castle. It was a rather peaceful morning. The sun was shining, the wind blowing, the kind of day where you simply want to go sit on the grass and lounge about.  
  
The trip to Hogsmeade was a rather silent one. As they left the Hogwarts gates, McGonagall started giving her basic information about the school. She already knew this but listened anyway. The main thought in her mind was that she was living her Grandpa Damien's storys! She was going to be walking down the 'exact' same streets he walked when he was eleven.  
  
Serenity Grinned. She was going to get to see her Grandpa when he was her age! Before he changed his name! She'll meet his best friends, the one's he's alway laughing about and calling his 'partners in crime'. She was pulled out of her thoughts as McGonagall intered a pub called 'The three broomsticks'. Another place from her Grandpa's storys. She went in eagerly.  
  
McGonagall led her to a rather large fireplace. She retch up and pulled down a jar off the mantle, then turned back to Serenity.  
  
"Now, I trust you've used Floo before?" A nod. "Good, When you get in say 'Diagon Alley'. Make certain you pronounce it correctly." With that she took a pince of powder for herself, through it into the fire, which turned green, and stepped in. "Diagon Alley" She vanished.  
  
Serenity took a deep breath. She hated Floo. Why couldn't they just fly to London? She sighed then took a pinch of powder and through it in. "Diagon Alley!" She was off in a swirl of fireplaces. She passed several, then when she felt herself slowdown she reached out and grabbed onto sides of the fireplace to stop herself from falling flat on her face.  
  
She stepped out of the fireplace and looked around. She was in another pub. She recognised it almost instantly. 'The Leaky Cauldron'. This is where her Grandpa had his first meal in the Wizarding world.  
  
She also knew a lot about it from her History text. It stated that 'The Leaky Cauldron' was a staple in the Wizarding world. As it lead to Diagon Alley, almost every witch and wizard in the world has passed through these doors. A shame it was destroyed when Voldemort attacked Diagon Alley in 1999. The entrance to Diagon alley was moved to the back of 'The Witch Stop', a magical resteraunt that stands about a block from where 'TLC' use to be. Diagon Alley had to be completely rebuilt as well.  
  
She spotted McGonagall waiting for her by the back door of the pub. She hurried toward her. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Madame, I always get so dissy in the Floo." She offered a slight smile.  
  
"That's quite alright, now, follow me." She turned and made her way out the door into a small square quartyard. She pulled out her wand and tapped it on the brick wall at the very back. "Three up, two across. Got that?"  
  
"Oui, trois up, and deux across. Got it." Serenity smiled, she had to keep reminding herself to slip in a few French words here and there in order to keep up apearences.  
  
McGonagall nodded. A hole appeared in the wall in front of them. It started to get larger and larger till it turned into a walk way. Serenity stared at it in wonder. Her grandpa had told her how big of a surprise it had been for him in his year.  
  
"We should probably start by getting your school robes." McGonagall led the way down the crowded street. Serenity's head turned every which way. She wished she had another set of eyes so she could see everything at once. It felt as though she'd stepped into a history exhibit. A living history exhibit. She walked down the streets picturing her Grandpa and brother making this same trip.  
  
Professor McGonagall lead her to a shop with different colored robes in the window. In ancient gold lettering on the window were 'Madam Malkin's, robes for all accasions'. Serenity paused to examine the display before hurrying inside after the older woman. As soon as they were inside a dumpy little witch with a kind face apeared out of the back.  
  
"Minerva! What a surprise. Shouldn't you be at the school?" Madam Malkin asked as she greeted her old friend and school mate.  
  
"Verdin. I'm escorting a new exchange student from Beauxbatons to purchase her supplys and Uniforms."McGonagall motioned to Serenity.  
  
Madam Malkin smiled happily, "Well, then come along dear. We'll get you measured and all set then. It'll only take a few moments."  
  
Madam Malkin had Serenity stand on a stool as she took her measurements and fitted her uniforms. Serenity made a face of dislike when she saw the ancient, at least to her, grey skirt she would have to wear. The entire fitting took only about 30 minutes. The whole time she was gittery as she remembered Grandpa Damien's story of his first time in Madam Malkins. How he'd stood in this same spot. Afterward she paid, gathered her bags, bid the woman goodbye, and followed her Professor out of the shop.  
  
McGonagall lead the way to the apothocary to purchase her potions supplys and the trinket shop for her cauldron and scales. That left only two stops Florsh and Blotts, and Olivanders.  
  
Serenity had desided to purchase a new wand while she was in the past. It could cause trouble for her to use her current wand. She followed McGonagall to the corner shop with a faded sign over the door proclaiming it 'Olivander's, makers of fine wands since 382 B.C.' McGonagall opened the door and let Serenity in ahead of her.  
  
Serenity stepped into the shop looking around. The place had the heavy silence feel of a library. She fiddled with her robe sleeve nervously. It was a habit she had inherated from their father, Devlan Kenaz. Suddenly a voice made her jump.  
  
"Ah! Good morning." The voice was soft, "I was wondering when you would be getting around to my shop Miss Kenaz." The man had luminous, pale eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit room. His hair was sparse and white. Serenity twitched as he looked at her.  
  
"Y-you knew I would be comming, Monsieur?" Serenity stuttered slightly.  
  
The odd man smiled, "Yes, I remember when your brother came in here six years ago. Yes, you do look alike. Even with the glamour they have plased on him. Minerva McGonagall! Wonderful to see you, once more. 10 1/4 inches, Mahogany, perfect for Transfiguration! It's still in perfect order I believe?" He had turned to McGonagall before Serenity could ask him questions about her brother.  
  
Minerva gave a stiff nod, "Yes, still in working order, now, Olivander, if you please? We still need to purchase her books and get back to Hogwarts."  
  
"Ah, yes, yes. Which is your wand arm?" Serenity held up her right, "Good, good." He started taking her measurements, it was a moment before she noticed that the tape was measuring on it's own. She surpressed a shutter as she remembered her grandpa telling her how creepy Olivander was. And boy, was he right.  
  
"That's enough." The tape fell to the floor, "Now! Give this one a try. 9 Inches, Cherrywood, dragon heartstring, quite stiff." He handed her the wand. She waved it. Nothing. She giggled as she remembered Grandpa telling her about how a glass vase had broken when he had tried his first wand.  
  
It took them about 15 wands to find the right one. It was 10 inches, Willow, with a Unicorn hair center. Serenity was quite pleased with her wand. Even more so when he told her that her brother had perchased a wand quite similer, 12 inches, Willow, with a hair from the same Unicorn. So, they also had twin wands. Funny.  
  
They left Olivander's and headed down the streets to the book store, 'Flourish and Blotts' to purchase her school books. Serenity was very thankful to get away from that creepy old man. She smiled as she stepped into the book store. She felt right at home instantly. Bookstores had been where she spent the most time whenever she went shopping.  
  
"I'll fetch your requested books, you brows about a bit. Meet me back here in about 20 minutes." McGonagall instructed as she moved off. Serenity smiled. That was exactly what she was hoping the woman would say. She glanced around her, remembering her Grandpa telling her that in his second year a rediculous idiot named Lockheart had been signing his rediculously crappy books and a fight had broken out between Mr. Arthur Weasley and Mr. Lucius Malfoy. Serenity sneered at the thought of the bastard. She shrugged then looked around to deside where to start and instantly made her way to the History section. She chose a few books, The History of Wizardy 3rd adition, and The Wizarding world of the 1600s, then moved off to the Hexes and Jinxs section. She chose a few of these as well, 1001 ways to Jinx your friends (and not get caught), 51 hexs not to try at home, and Jinxs vs hexes the best of the best.  
  
Just as she started to make her way back toward the counter another section caught her eye, It was the Quiditch section. She grinned as she chose four books from here as well, Hogwarts Quiditch players of the last 50 years, Quiditch through the Ages (The copy her Grandpa had given her was threadbere and faded), International Quiditch teams of the ages, and Advance tricks for the Chaser.  
  
She was feeling quite pleased with her choises as she set them down on the counter along with the school books her professor had gotten. McGonagall had retreived her a set of all the school books, including the books for years 1-5. Serenity paid for them and they made their way back to The Leaky Cauldron. It was getting quite late and they had to get back so Serenity could change and get ready for her sorting at dinner in just 2 hours.  
  
McGonagall took a pinch of floo powder from the pot on the mantle, threw it in, "The Hog's Head" She was off. Serenity did the same. She stopped once out of the fireplace to dust off the soot and followed her professor for the 15 minute walk back up to Hogwarts.  
  
The entire walk Serenity thought about how exciting her day had been, and it wasn't over yet. The thought of the sorting made her stomach squirm. She was going to be sorted by the old school sorting hat. Her text books were constantly talking about how important the hat had been. About the fact that it had once belonged to Godrick Gryffindor himself. Serenity smirked. Her Grandpa had told her all about his time under the hat. Especially the song it had sung. A smile played across her lips as they intered the Hogwarts gates.  
  
GML: Well? Heres chapter 2! Draco: Yeah, and it only took you a month. GML: puches Ds shoulder Prat! You weren't suppose to tell them that! Harry: Hey! Don't hit him! Draco: looks smug Harry: I'm the only one that can hit him! He's MY bitch! Draco: smug look fades glares I am NOT your bitch, Potter! Harry: smirks Really? So that's why you were crying my name while I was fucking your brains out. GML: Ok, guys, as much as I love to here the details of you little sessions, I need to finnish up here. So, Like I was saying, Like it? Don't? REVIEW!!! Draco: We'll see who's whos bitch. grabs H and drags him out of the room Snape: Not again.... sigh GML: snicker Gonna go watch this. Harry'll have Draco screaming his name in a matter of minutes. evil grin leaves room following the boys 


	3. Serenity's Sorting

Future's Twins Chap. 3: Serenity's Sorting GoddessMoonLady Disclaimer: GML: yeah! Schools out! does a little happy dance Draco: Raises eyebrow Serenity, you don't go to school anymore. Remember? GML: So doesn't mean I can't enjoy it letting out for the summer. pouts Harry: rolls eyes Psychotic bitch... GML: hey! waks him in the back of the head Humph! Snape: sneers Will you just get on with it? GML: Fine! Crabbyass... Snape: 15 points fr- GML: OK! OK! I don't own 'HP' If I did I certainly wouldn't be writing this now would I? Snape: smirks GML: Just read the damn story.... H&D: snogging in a corner GML : grins Sealio! H&D: tries to pull apart but are stuck together GML: Damn... smirk That puts a new twist on the term 'lip-lock'. snicker   
  
Serenity and McGonagall were passing through the Entrance Hall as the students were all coming down to dinner. They were almost ran over by three students in a hurry.  
  
"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger! Slow down before you hurt someone. The great Hall isn't going anywhere." McGonagall gave them stern looks.  
  
"Sorry, Professor. We didn't want to be late for professor Dumbledore's speech the announcement said it would be interesting." Apologized the black haired boy who seamed to be the leader.  
  
Serenity's eyes widened with excitement as she recognized the boy. She had hoped against hope to run into him! She stepped forward smiling and offers her hand.  
  
"Bonjour, I'm Serenity Kenaz. Harry Potter, Right?" she asked, not even glancing at his forehead.  
  
Harry looks at her in surprise. Nodding, he accepts her hand. "These are my best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He introduced his friends. Serenity smiled brighter. "I've never seen you here before, Where are you from?"  
  
"Now isn't the time for this Mr. Potter, inside the great Hall, quickly." McGonagall shoos her students inside with Serenity following.  
  
She leads Serenity up to the Head Table. As they approach, Dumbledore stands requesting quiet from the Hall.  
  
"Lady's and gentleman, I would like to introduce to you a new student. She has just transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy. I would like you all to make her feel welcome." While Dumbledore was talking Serenity scanned the entire hall, searching for the 'right' magical signature. Feeling it she knew her brother was in the hall but it's so overpowered by the other signatures that she can't get a trace on what part of the room it's coming from.  
  
"Kenaz, Serenity" McGonagall calls as she gestures for Serenity to sit on the stool. Once seated she puts the hat on her head and steps back.  
  
'Well, this is a surprise. A student from the Future.'  
  
'Yes, now can we hurry this along, please?'  
  
'Impatient. yes. Let's see... Your loyal to those close to you, quite smart, and love learning. Your brave, and quite clever... runs in the family, but where to put you....'  
  
'I'm a Slytherin. Hufflepuffs tend to be a bunch of duffers, Ravenclaws are too busy learning from books and miss 'life's' lessons, and Gryffindors are too impulsive. Plus, they always look for the 'silver lining' and miss the point of the cloud. Sure, Slytherins tend to look for the easy way and will do anything for what they want, but they're only doing it to better themselves.'  
  
'Yes, quite the pessimist you are... The only choice then is....'  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The Slytherin table clapped politely as Serenity joined them. She glanced up and down the table taking in the faces she had learned from History books, and the yearbook she had studied before leaving 2046.  
  
Dumbledore stands once more, "Tuck in!" With that the food appears and he retakes his seat.  
  
At the Slytherin table the four girls sitting around Serenity all turn to speak with her. The girl to her right with red-black, burning coal hair, and midnight blue eyes smiled and extended her hand, "Hi! I'm Blaise Zabini. This is Morag McDougal, Millicent Bullstrode, and Pansy Parkinson." She motioned to the other three in order. Morag was a slender girl with dark brown hair with honey colored highlights pulled back into pigtails curled into ringlets, light and disarming chocolate brown eyes with black rims, and a button nose and innocent smile that gives her the appearance of pouting. Millicent was bulkily built, with dull brown hair and blue eyes. Pansy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nose that reminded Serenity of a very ugly pug she had seen in a pet shop once.  
  
All the girls smiled friendlily, except Pansy. She was acting like the 'Queen Bitch' and apparently that's exactly what she thought she was.  
  
"You know Pansy, if you keep your nose that high and it rains, you'll drown." Serenity commented smirking. Blaise, Morag, and Millicent laughed.  
  
Pansy glares at them, then Serenity before 'huffing' and turning away. Serenity smirks triumphantly. Millicent, Blaise and Morag stare at her a second before looking at each other, that smirk was quite familiar. They shook it off as their imaginations. Millicent offered her a smile before returning to her dinner.  
  
"So, like I was going to say, Welcome to Hogwarts. You'll love it here. I swear." Blaise continued grinning. Blaise and Morag started talking excitedly about life at Hogwarts and all the things that have happened while they were here.  
  
Serenity listened aptly as she eats, fascinated by their tales, especially the ones about the Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter feud.  
  
"You know, I've always kinda liked Harry. Though I prefer to keep this fact to myself for obvious reasons." She motions up and down the table and over toward Gryffindor. Morag and Serenity nod. They continued chatting till the end of dinner.  
  
The three girls stand from the table and make their way out of the hall.  
  
"Come on Serenity, We'll show you the way to Slytherin House. You'll love it. We've the biggest dorms in the school. Or so I've heard." Morag commented as they descended into the dungeons.  
  
Blaise and Morag stopped in front of a statue of Salazar Slytherin that Serenity knew to hide the entrance to the Snake's Den, as Blaise had called it. "Runespore" Blaise stated and led the way inside.  
  
"Now, first through third years share a dorm by year, fourth through sixth years stay in separate dorms with two to three of their own year in a dorm. Seventh years each get their own rooms. Girls dorms are down the left staircase and boys down the right. Each room has a name plate on the door. I 'spect you'll be rooming with Blaise and I being that were the only ones with a spare bed in our room." Morag lectured as she followed Blaise down the girl's staircase. They paused outside a door with a silver nameplate ringed with snakes that read 'Sixth Years, Blaise Zabini, Morag McDougal, Serenity Kenaz'.  
  
"Here we are! Draconus!" Blaise said in an annoying singsong voice as she said opened the door, "All older years guard their room with passwords. Ours is of course 'Draconus'." She grinned.  
  
Morag rolled her eyes, "It's the name of one of our best friends, Draco Malfoy. Blaise grew up with him." She made her way over to her bed against the left wall and dropped heavily onto it. Blaise followed suit and flung herself onto her bed in the middle watching as Serenity went to inspect her own area.  
  
Serenity's bed was against the far right wall next to Blaise's Her trunk was open at the foot of her bed and she starts taking things and putting them away. She stacks her books on the shelf above her private desk. Her rolls of new parchment are placed in a drawer as well as her ink and spare quills in another.  
  
Morag jumps off her bed to show her their huge walk in closet. It has three rods, one on each wall, only two are occupied, the third is empty.  
  
"This rod over here is mine, Blaise's clothes are on that one." she motions to the left wall, then the back one, "And the empty one is yours. Blaise's and I often share clothes so don't be surprised if we ask to barrow some of yours." She laughs as she walks out leaving Serenity to hang up her own clothes.  
  
Finally having finished hanging her clothes she comes out and closes the door. She smiles and walks back over to her trunk, 'Just one thing left.' She reaches in and pulls out three shrunk picture frames, returns them to their original sizes, and places them on her nightstand beside her bed along with the her clock.  
  
She steps back to watch the happy faces before grabbing the Black PJ bottoms and tank top with the silver snake design she had tossed onto the bed and changing. As she sits down on her bed to braid her long silver- black hair into pigtails. Blaise and Morag come over to have a look at the pictures.  
  
"Awww! Such cute babies! Who are they?" Blaise cooed looking at the picture of two newborn babies, one with wisps of silver-black hair on her tiny head and sleepy silver-green eyes was wrapped in a green baby blanket, and the other with similar black-silver hair and happy, shining silver-blue eyes in a silver one. It was in a green frame with Silver Runespores slithering around it.  
  
Serenity paused to smile at the picture, "That's me in the green blanket and my twin brother Serendon in the silver when we were newborns." Her eyes darkened slightly, "He was kidnapped a day after that picture was taken." She went back to braiding.  
  
"Oh, so who's the old man? He looks oddly familiar." Morag asked looking at the picture of an older man with tan skin, raven black hair and graying sideburns with long fringe that hung in his laughing bright eyes. There was a long scar just under the corner of his left eye down to his jaw. It was in a black picture frame with red basilisks slithering on it.  
  
Serenity grinned happily, "Oh! That's my Grandpa Damien. He's the best! He's always telling me stories. Mostly about when he was growing up. I'm really gonna miss him." She smiled sadly, since she was here she wouldn't even be able to write to her grandpa. Sure, she'd get to see him as he was at her age, but it wouldn't be the same.  
  
"And that's my Mum and Dad, Devlan and Angelica Kenaz. Grandpa is Dad's dad. Can't you tell?" Serenity chuckled as she looked at he picture. Devlan Kenaz was the spitting image of his father except for his silver-black hair, which Serenity inherited, right down to his emerald green eyes. "The silver hair is from my Grandma Vi. The silver in my eyes are from my Mum, see? I always thought my Mum was the prettiest woman in the world." Angelica Kenaz was a pretty woman with dirty blonde hair and bright silver- blue eyes.  
  
"Well, it's getting late. I'll talk to you girls in the morning. G'Night!" Serenity said as she crawled under the silky green blanket. Her two new friends did the same bidding her goodnight. They each drew the hangings on their beds closed.  
  
Serenity lay in bed thinking about home and her new temporary 'life'. 'This year is certainly going to be interesting.' She yawned, 'G'Night, Seren, sweet dreams.' She fell asleep shortly after with a small smile caressing her lips.  
  
GML: Well, there you go! Now you all know a little more about who Serenity really is. smirk Draco: snort All you told us was about your parents and things we already know. glares GML: I know. snicker Actually, I gave you a bit more then you think Dra. I 'did' describe what Seren looked like as a baby. AND I told you what Damien looks like. In fact... I'm rather proud of myself. I pulled a real JKR with this chappie. grin Harry: In other words you hid about a dozen clues in it. GML: Maaaaaaybe. smirk BUT if you don't know what to look for you'll never see it. snicker Oh! yeah, before I forget, thank you to anyone who pointed out the 'Hog's Head' thing. I didn't even realize I'd put that. So, just pretend it said 'The three broomsticks' instead, k? What do you guys think of Morag? I know the book didn't say exactly what house she was put in but I needed another friend and she was pretty much a 'blank' character. grin Draco: You are really getting a 'kick' out of this fic aren't you? raises eyebrow GML: snicker Draco, steer clear of the Muggle terms, they don't become you. And to answer your question, Yes, I do get a 'kick' outta this fic. smirk Oh! AND I brought Harry into the story finally. grin Well, Now REVIEW!!!! Tell me if you found any of my 'JKR's. smirk 


	4. Serenity's First Classes and Quiditch

Future's Twins

Chap. 4: Serenity's First Classes and Quiditch

GoddessMoonLady

Disclaimer:

GML: I finally got rid of that writters block! lol, I got halfway through this chap and got stuck!

Draco: Your always stuck somewhere! sneer

GML: Draco, do you wanna go back to the closet:glares:

Draco: No! hides

GML: Didn't think so. Nothing to say Harry?

Harry: opens his mouth and no sound comes out

GML: Eh? What was that? smirk

Draco: You'd probably be able to hear him if you took off the Silencing charm you put on him.

GML: Oh! Is that why he's so quiet. smirk

Harry:glare:

GML: Finite Incantatum!

Harry: You stupid son of a-

Snape: Mr. Potter! 10 points from Gryffindor!

GML: Finally:does little happy dance: Someone else lost points and not me!

Snape: Well, if you don't get on with this I'll take 5 points from Slytherin!

GML: Yeep! Ok, ok, I don't own 'HP'. If I did, this wouldn't be called a 'fanfiction'. pouts

:H:H:H:H:H:

The Next morning Serenity woke up to the sounds of Blaise and Morag getting out of bed. She yawned and stretched, last nights events comming back to mind. She smiled as she pulled her hangings open.

"Morning, Serenity." Blaise called as she buttoned up her school blouse.

"Yeah, G'Morning!" Morag grinned at Serenity as she pulled up her skirt tucking her shirt in, "Best get up and get ready, we don't wanna miss Breakfast."

Serenity rolled her eyes as she climbed out of bed and made for their closet. She started to reach for her normal cloeths then remembered that she had to wear a Uniform. Silently growling she pulled out the grey skirt, white blouse, grey jumper, and Hogwarts robe. She snagged a pair of her Draggon hyde boots, deciding that the school shoes were too uncomfortable. She carried it to her bed and started to get dressed.

After fifteen minutes they were all dressesd and walking through the common room and up out of the dungeons toward the Great Hall. Morag and Blaise were debating what would happen in their classes today while Serenity only half listened. She was far from a morning person.

The three entered the Great Hall, which was loud with excited chatter, and made for the Slytherin table. Serenity followed her two friends down the table to where Draco Malfoy was sitting. Blaise took a seat beside the blonde boy while Morag sat across from her, leaving the seat across from Draco for Serenity.

Draco glanced up and smirked, "Well, we meet again."

"You two have met?" Blaise asked glancing up from putting jam on her toast.

"Yeah, he and the two brick walls that was with him, helped me find my way to the Headmaster's office. Thanks again by the way." Serenity smiled at Draco as she picked up a piece of toast and reach for the butter.

"No problem. Let me guess they placed you in Blaise and Morie's dorm?" He asked taking a bite of his own half buttered half jammed toast.

"Yep. I gotta say, the rooms here are a lot different fom my other school." Serenity commented as she put down the butter knife and started putting jam on the other half of her toast.

They were so buisy chatting that they didn't realise that Blaise and Morag were staring at them. The girls glanced at each other. These two had the same eating habits! And they thought Draco just had odd taists.

Serenity noted that the other two were being really quiet and turned to catch them staring. She frowned raising an eyebrow "What's wrong with you two?"

Draco glanced at the other two raiseing an eyebrow.

"Er- Sorry, we just realised you two have similar tasts." Blaise motioned to their toast. Draco and Serenity looked, then smirked.

"So we do. And here I thought I was he only one that ate it this way." Serenity grinned.

Draco chuckled shaking his head. "So, Serenity, what brings you to-"

"Hogwarts? Oh, that's a long story actually..." Serenity glanced down at her plate.

"Let me guess. It has to do with your brother?" Morag asked.

"Brother?" Draco asked curiously.

Serenity nodded, "Got it in one. I have a twin brother that was kidnapped when we were babies. I've been going from school to school hoping to find him or anyone that might know where he is or who took him." Serenity lied easily.

"How will you do that? Find him I mean. Couldn't they have placed a glamour on him?" Blasie asked frowning as she took a drink of her pumpkin juice.

Morag reach over and smacked Blaise in the back of the head. "Don't be daft! Don't you know that most magical twins share a special connection? She could probably sense him. So, Serenity, have you sensed anything yet?"

Serenity nodded, "He's here at Hogwarts. I felt him last night at dinner. I just don't know where. There is so much magic here it over rides my senses."

"Wow, As interesting as this is, we'd better be getting to class or we'll be late." Draco commented as he stood.

"Oh, right." Blaise commented as the girls stood as well.

They were just scouping up their school bags when a Prefect walked up behind Serenity and tapped her on the shoulder, "Serenity Kenaz? Professor Snape asked me to give you this. It's your class schedule." He shoved it into her hand and walked away.

"Er, thanks." She muttered to his back as she glanced down at the paper. Draco looked over her shoulder at her schedule.

"Your schedule is exactly like mine. Come on, Potions first and it's with the Gryfindorks." Draco lead the way out of the hall and down into the dungeons.

As they approached the classroom Serenity's eyes landed on three people she recognised. She smiled as they made their way to join the quau in front of the door.

"Well, if isn't Potty, Weasel, and Mudblood." Draco drawled as they approached.

Serenity frowned and wacked him upside the back of his head. "Grow up. Hey Harry, Ron, Hermione." She smiled nodding at the three of them.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the display. "Serenity, Good Morning. How was your night in the Snake Pit?" He asked smiling at the odd girl.

"Oh, it was all right. Nothing like Beauxbatons, but then again, no two schools are the same. I should know I've been to a dozen of them." She answered smiling.

"Serenity, being that your from another school, I'll overlook this little conversation, but here at Hogwarts Slytherins don't befriend Gryffindors. We insault them." Draco interupted generiously, glaring at the trio and lying a hand on her arm and placing himself between them.

She frowned at him, "Draco Malfoy, I can befriend whom ever I want. I don't give a damn about some stupid house rivalries. I'll have you know that my Grandfather was a Gryffindor. I may considder them a bit too impulsive, but I have absolutly nothing against them." She pulled her arm away, glaring at the inch taller boy.

Before Draco could say anything the professor came stalking down the hall flinging the classroom door open glaring at them all. Serenity just glared at him once more before sweeping past him and into the classroom. Draco followed her grumbling under his breath. Blaise and Morag blinked a few times, then followed snickering.

"Take your seats!" The dark, greasy haired professor ordered from the front of the room.

"That's Professor Snape. He's our head of House." Draco whispered, leaning over from his seat next to Serenity. Blaise and Morag raised their eyebrows at this. It was rather odd. Usually Draco sat with Pansy. They found it really odd that Draco was making such an effort to be near Serenity.

"Now, today we'll be learning about the Polyjuice potion. Does any one know what this Potion does?" Snape sneared at the class. Serenity raised her hand and glanced around to see whom else knew. Hermione's hand was up, as well as Harry's, and Ron's. Pansy's, a dark haired Slytherin boy's were as well.

"Miss Kenaz." Snape called on her.

Serenity grinned, this was one of her weakest subjects but she knew about this potion. "Polyjuice is used to give a person the apearence of another for aproximatly one hour and it is used for human transformations only."

"Correct. five points to Slytherin. Now, today we will be taking notes on the ingrediants for Polyjuice. This will be a month long assignment, in which we will actually be making the potion." He tapped the board and a list of ingrediants, their properties, and parts in the potion apeared, "Copy this down!" There was a scramble for parchment as students started taking notes.

Draco glanced over at her, "You must be really good at potions to know that."

"Nope. Actually, Potions is far from my best subject. I only know that because my grandfather once told me a story about his first experience with the potion. History and Charms are my specialties." she whispered back continuing to copy her notes.

"What happened?" Draco whispered back glancing at her before returning to his notes.

Serenity chuckled quietly, "They used it to spy on another student, him and his two best friends, or 'partners in crime' as he calls them. It was really hilarious."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "They did it while in school?"

"Yup. They were really lucky they didn't get caught. I swear, they would have been in SO much trouble. Apperantly they use to get into a lot of trouble anyway." She glanced up as Snape stood at the front of the class glaring them into silence.

"If your all finished, Your homework tonight is to study your notes and I want a 3 foot paper on the dangers of Polyjuice, due Wendsday. Dismissed." He sat back down at his desk as the students gathered their things and started out of the class.

"Hey, Harry, What class do you have next?" Serenity asked as she paused next to the Golden Trio whom were packing their things.

"Hmm? Oh, Herbology, What about you?" He asked as he straitened up waiting for Ron to finish packing up.

"We've got Charms, Right Draco?" She asked glancing at him as he stopped beside her, Blaise and Morag behind them.

"Right, and we'd better go, it's on the third floor." Draco answered takeing her wrist and leading her out of the room.

Blaise and Morag smirked at each other behind their backs, which only grew as they heard Draco practically growl when Serenity called goodbye to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So Draco was going to be possesive of the new girl. This was defiantly a new development.

Later that day Serenity was taking a solitary walk around the grounds having a break from classes and Draco. The boy had been staying by her side all morning, it was a bit tiring. As she aproached the lake she noticed Harry, Ron, and Hermione leaning against a tree at the lake's edge. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey, guys." She waved as she stopped beside them, "Mind if I join you?"

Ron opened his mouth to make a rude comment, but Harry cut him off, "Be our guest. So, finally lost your 'shadow'?"

Serenity laughed, "I take it you mean Draco. Yeah, I needed a little time by myself for a while. You know, to get use to the place a bit better. So, how was your day?" She dropped to the ground beside Harry looking out over the lake, watching the squid wave it's tentacles in the air.

"Amazingly peaceful." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I heard about your little 'adventures'. We didn't really get to talk before, with Professor McGonagall and all." Serenity grinned.

Harry blushed lightly, "Your right, Okay, so let's pick up where we left off. We know your a transfer from Beauxbatons, so What are you doing-"

"Here at Hogwarts?" She laughed, "Draco asked me the same thing. I'm looking for someone actually. For the last few years I've been transfering from school to school looking for my twin brother. he was kidnapped about three days after we were born. I'm hoping to find him or someone who knows where he is or who took him."

"Let me guess, your trying to sense him? After all, they might have used a Glamour." Hermione inserted curious.

"Yup. I know he's here at Hogwarts. I just don't know exactly where. Theres too much magic that it's overpowering my senses." Serenity glanced down at the grass under her fingers.

"Sense him? You can sense someone's magic?" Ron asked confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Pardon him, he never picks up a book." She sighed, "Magical Twins can usually sense each other's magic and presance. You should know this! You have Twin Brothers!"

"Well, excuse me if I don't quiz Fred and George on every detail of their lives!" Ron sulked. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Serenity laughed, these two were just as she remembered her Grandpa telling her, always fighting. So far her experience at Hogwarts was everything he told her it was and more. She was enjoying every minute of it.

Harry ignored his fighting friends, "So, Serenity, Play Quiditch?"

Serenity grinned, she loved Quiditch! "Of course, doesn't everyone? I can play any position, but I'm best as a Chaser, I heard your a Seeker."

"Yup, since my first year. Wanna head over to the Pitch for a one on one game? It'll be a while before these two finish and realise were gone." He pointed at the still fighting Ron and Hermione.

She laughed and nodded, "Let's go." They stood and headed across the grounds toward the huge pitch. Harry whent inside the Gryffindor locker room to retrieve his broom and she pulled hers from her charm braclette and returned it to it's normal size.

Harry came out a few minutes later with a couple of balls and his broom. "So what'll it be? Quaffle or Snitch?" He held up the two balls.

"Ummm... How about Quaffle first? We can play with the Snitch after." Serenity nodded mounting her broom.

"Good idea." He noticed her broom, "Nice broom, I've never seen one like that before."

Serenity grinned, "It's called a LighteningStrike. It's only a prototype, not out on the market yet. My Father owns the company that makes them. Now, lets fly!" She lifted into the air. Hey, it wasn't a tottal lie. The LighteningStrike brand is only a prototype right now, she just forgot to mention that her's was a LighteningStrike 3000, three versions after the current model and her dad does own the company. He bought the rights years ago, when the LighteningStrike 1600, the second model, came out.

Harry grinned and rose into the air with her, He threw the Quaffle as hard as he could down the feild, counted to five then they toar after it. Serenity snatched it up and doubled back toward the other goals to score. This was great! Flying had always been something her family was good at. Almost all of them felt at home on a broom. She grinned as the game contined, this was like her and her Grandpa's games back home. She almost always won.

They played for a few more minutes before Harry gave up realising he wasn't going to beat her at playing Chaser, so he gave in and pulled out the Snitch. They had been flying around looking for it for about fifteen minutes when Serenity spotted it. She turned her broom and zoomed after it, Harry right on her tail. She may have had the faster broom, but Harry had the most skill and he caught it by throwing his broom into a spin when he realised it had been going in the same direction for too long.

"Damn. I always loose like that!" She pouted as Harry pulled out of his spin grinning. "How did you know to do that?"

Harry laughed as they landed, "Simple. It was going in the same direction for too long. I spun so I had a chance of catching it no matter which direction it whent."

"Oh. Still sucks though. No wonder I always loose the Snitch to my Grandpa. I'm no Seeker." Serenity climbed off her broom shrinking it, she reatached it to her charm bracelett along with her old wand, trunk, money bag, Serendon's trunk, and his broom. Their dad had comitioned two personalised LighteningStrike 3000s for them before they hit the stores. Each broom had their names in silver lettering on the handle above the 'LS 3000' Insignia.

They turned toward the locker room so Harry could put his Firebolt up laughing and talking about their game.

"Serenity!"

She turned and saw Draco, Blaise, and Morag making their way toward them. She turned to Harry, "Thanks for the Great game! I'll see you at dinner." She turned and quickly made her way over to her other friends as they made their way back into the school for the last class of the day, Divinition.

"Serenity! What were you and Potter doing?" Draco demanded for the fiftieth time as they waited for the door to the classroom to open.

"Goddess, Draco! Will you stop repeating my name! Sheesh... And it's none of your buisness what Harry and I were doing! You sound like my Mother!" She glared at him as the ladder dropped and everyone started climbing up into the misty room.

She took a seat as close to a window toward the back of the class as she could. When she knew the teacher wasn't there, she cracked it open so there was at least a little fresh air in the room. Draco dropped his bag on the floor by the table and pulled up the beanbag chair next to hers. Blaise and Morag took the table in front of them trading curious glances over Draco's behavior. It was odd. Both Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy seamed to really want to be near her, yet Draco was the only one acting possesive. They knew Draco was a spoiled only child, but this was rediculous.

Blaise leaned closer to Morag and whispered, "You know... Draco's almost acting as though he were her father or something."

"I know, odd isn't it? I mean, really, usually he's got Pansy hanging all over him, but now he's hanging all over Serenity. Talk about a major switch." Morag whispered back shrugging.

"I know." Blaise turned toward Serenity, "Hey, Serenity, did you say you were a Pureblood?"

Serenity frowned leaning forward ignoring the odd teacher that was talking at the front of the room, "Yeah, I am, why?"

Blaise shrugged, "Just wandering. Morie and I were comparing the number of Muggleborns, halfbloods, and purebloods." she lied smileing and turned back around whispering to Morag, "Maybe they are related, after all, almost all pureblood families are inter-related."

"Maybe, but I don't think thats just it. I mean think about it, she doesn't really seam to mind too much, she just pretends too. Think they've got crushes on each other?" Morag whispered grinning evilly.

"Possibly." Blaise smirked back.

"I don't like the way those two are grinning." Serenity whispered to Draco as she followed Professor Trelawney's instructions, and shaking the bag of runes in her hands.

Draco nodded, "I agree, they are being too secretive." He pulled three stones from his bag and lay them out on the table in front of him as Serenity did the same.

"Uhg! I hate Divinition! It's such a waist of time!" Serenity complained quietly looking over her stones then pulling her book of runes closer to look up their meanings.

"Tell me about it." Draco reach for his book and stopped as his eyes landed on her runes.

"Lets see.. It says here my are the runes for... Finding whats lost, Twins, and Family... Goddess! Who'd ever expect that?" She mock gasped before turning to Draco, "What do yours mean?"

"Hmmm... Seperation, Joy, Wholeness. That's odd..." He looked up at her. Serenity was frowning.

"Well, I always said this divinition stuff was a load of crap. So it doesn't mean anything to you?" She leaned back in her poof.

"Nope. Hey, Bini, take a look at this." He crossed his arms leaning back as well.

Blaise turned around and examined their readings. Her eyes widened as she read them together. "Well, Serenity, your is about finding your twin and his re-joining your family. Draco yours is about you being seperated from something or someone, the joy of finding them and in the end feeling whole." She shook her head, "If I didn't know any better I'd swear your readings were connected... though I don't see how that could be..." She shrugged turning back around as Trelawney approached them.

"Now, lets see what you two have here..." Trelawney said in her misty voice, "Ah! These two readings are definatly related... and in that... have you two been looking for each other? It apears you indeed found each other." She nodded pleased as she walked off.

"Fruitcake." Both Serenity and Draco muttered at the same time before grinning at each other.

When the bell rang for the end of class all the Slytherins darted down the ladder for the Great Hall and dinner.

:H:H:H:H:H:

GML: That's it for this chap:grin: I just whent back and counted all the clues I've dropped so far! lol! After this chap, if you all can't guess who her twin is, then I'm better at this mystery stuff then I thought!

Draco: You just wish you were! I already know who the twin is. :smirk:

GML:glare: Well, if you think you do, keep it to yourself! I whant the readers to get it!

Harry: Your really enjoying this arent you?

GML:grin: Yup! It's amusing to me! Just imagine how hard it is to drop good clues without giving too much away! Hell, I thought I'd over done it in chapter 3!

Harry: Oh! You mean when you- Mmph!

GML:covers his mouth: Don't tell them where the clue is! That's cheating!

Snape:sigh: Will you just end this already?

GML:sniff: If you insist. REVIEW! And tell me if you've found a clue or if you have a guess!


End file.
